Tidus is back, but theres no happy endings
by CandiiEYEed-x
Summary: One year after tidus came back, and this is how he go's... back to were he came...
1. Chapter 1

"He's Back" By Jessica Devine 

_After Tidus came back, every thing was in its rite place. The day he came back, Spira rejoiced and through a celebration in his honor. For "the boy, who saved Spira…" _

_Paine was together with old friends, Rikkus crush on Gippal became more than just a "crush". Everything was perfect but no-one can say it was a happy ending… _

_Exactly one year after Tidus came back it was the anniversary of his homecoming and Yuna threw a huge party in the cabin of the Celsius, with all of there closest friends: Rikku, Paine, Wakka, Lulu, Brother, Buddy, Shinra, Gippal, Nooj, Baralie and LeBlanc, (she invited herself)_

Tidus: Now everyone Raise your glasses and make a toast… I like toast _everyone laughs_. Just joking, now everyone I have to say I'm so happy Spira is at peace and the calm is here and we hope it never ends! _everyone claps and yells_

_He steps down and takes a sip of his drink_

Gippal: Yo Tidus my man! What's up?

Tidus: Nothing much just enjoying life._laugh_s

Gippal: Ya Spira have become much more quite, you know, no more out of the blue "oh Spira is done for… Oh no!" _laughs_ anyway just saying "Hi!" and "Goodbye"

Tidus: Why?

Gippal: No worry's dude, I'll be back a lil later for the night party, I have to go help Cid, He's making something big this time, Ever since the new calm started he's gone mad creating new machina. He told me that he wants to create a "new Spira"

Tidus: What is he making now?

Gippal: Oh… that's a secret. Anyways seeya dude!

_He walks out of the cabin so he can get off the Celsius_

Tidus: Bye! _waves and takes another sip of his drink_

Yuna runs over to Tidus and gives him a big hug

Yuna: Hi hunny, Do you like the party?

Tidus: Ya I love it… its brilliant but… nah forget it.

Yuna: But what? Tell me.

Tidus: well I kind of miss fighting; you know life isn't just partying.

Yuna: what are you saying? We worked so hard for the calm but you miss the way it was before! What the hell?

Tidus: I didn't say that, all I said was that I miss fighting not that I liked it the old way, if it was the old way I wouldn't be here anymore… I'm still a dream; I could vanish at any moment… even now.

Yuna: No… _She takes a few steps back and turns away from him_… if you were gone again, I don't know what I'll do…

Tidus: But you know-

Yuna: Don't say it, But you have been here a whole year and you haven't disappeared yet, I've gotten too used of you being here… _turns around and looked at him_ …I love you.

Tidus: I know I love you too… _he walks over to her and holds her_ but it's not certain if I'm real… or I'm still a dream-

_she pushes him away_

Yuna: Stop saying that! _the room go's silent and every looks at the fight between Yuna and Tidus_ …you know what… just leave me alone for the rest of the night! _she storms off_

Tidus: For god sake! Where are you going to go?

Yuna: anywhere but here!_she walks out of the room and Lulu follows her_

_Tidus notices that everyone is looking at them_

Tidus: What are you all looking at!

_every one then looks away and starts doing as they where earlier on_

_tidus walks over to barkeep_

Tidus: gimmie another drink… a big one!

Barkeep: Ares yoush Okays? I saws yoush had a fiight witsh Ms. Yuna

Tidus: Ya I'm fine… _barkeep hands him the drink_

_LeBlanc walks over to him_

LeBlanc: If I were you love I wouldn't take that from her.

Tidus: what are you an about?

LeBlanc: The fight that you and Yuna had… duh!

Tidus: Well what am I suppose to do, it's up to her if she wants to be in a bad mood.

LeBlanc: Well I and Noojie Wooji never get into fights, well sure the odd moment he may get in a bad mood but it's not because of me.

Tidus: Are you flaunting your relationship with you and Nooj?

LeBlanc: you're very stubborn, what I'm saying is that if you're in love then why have fought? If she really loves you she wouldn't fight with you

Tidus: But I love her, that's the reason I came back…

LeBlanc: Only for her, none of your friends?

Tidus: you don't understand…

LeBlanc: Whatever love, just giving you some friendly advice.

Tidus: you call that friendly advice?

LeBlanc: Yes I do anyway I'm going back to my Noojie Wooji; you seem to have no human emotion at this time… Bye love_she walks over to Nooj and gives him a hug_

_Tidus was thinking "Why can't me and Yuna have a relationship like there's? Why can't she just forget the past? You know just have a normal life..." He stands up wobbles a little bit, forgetting how much he just drank._

"_I wonder where she went, Lulu followed her rite? It's too loud in here I can't hear my own thoughts, I'll just go to the bridge" He walks to the bridge. With no sight of Yuna. He sees Brother and Buddy sitting at the drivers sits with drinks in there hands, just talking._

TidusHi guys, what's up? Have you seen Yuna anywhere?

Buddy: Nope, why?

Tidus: Well we kind of got into a fight and I want to say 'sorry'

Brother: You are always fighting (mumbles off saying something in albhed)

Buddy: Have you tried the engine room or the deck?

Tidus: No not yet… have you guys got anything to drink up here?

Brother: No this is ours stop being so lazy, go up to the cabin and get some if you want it so bad!

Buddy: Tidus you're a bit drunk think you should slow down the drink?

Tidus: I can quit whenever I want! Who asked you!

Buddy: Man Tidus stop with 3rd degree, what did I say? It was just some friendly advice…

_Tidus stops listing and starts thinking "Oh god, I'm like turning into my old man! That's what he said too…"_

_He walks up to the deck too see Yuna talking to Lulu; it looked like she was crying. They didn't see him come up and he over heard there conversation_

Lulu: …if you love him so much, but he hurts you so bad, why stay with him?

Yuna: That's the thing, I do love him, but he keeps on reminding me about how he could just fade away at any moment, I missed him so much the two years he was gone-

Lulu: -but just a 2 months before he came back didn't you tell me that it was better off the way it was, that you had gotten over him, that if he came back it would just be more drama!

Yuna: that's when I had no choice to consider he was gone forever and that he wouldn't come back! I had to at least try to get over him and then just too just cry over him for the rest of my life!

Lulu: True, but maybe all the drama three years ago what was drawing you together, maybe the clam is what told you what each other where really like. Ever thought of that?

Yuna: No… _starts to cry and collapses on her knees_

_Tidus Runs over to her_

Tidus: Yuna, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that I was putting you through all this heartache and grief. Maybe… um maybe if…

Lulu: What Tidus! Say it already!

Tidus: Butt out of it Lulu it's none of your business, your just making it worse! All I'm saying is that I'm sorry.

Yuna: _sobs_ but what where you saying after that, you where saying something like "maybe… um" something like that what where you saying?

Tidus: Nah just forget it…

_He helps her up and gives her a her a hug_

Tidus: I promise that I'll never say anything about the whole thing about me again, starting from now ok… I'll never say it again. Will that make you happy?

Yuna: Yes it will _she smiles while tears fall down her face_

_Tidus wants to tell Yuna something, but he can't say it out, he knows it will hurt her..._

_To find out what he wants to tell her find out in the next chapter, whitch I'll try to write A.S.A.P_


	2. Chapter 2: 'The Truth'

**Chapter 2: 'The truth' by Jessica Devine**

_The fight between Yuna and Tidus is over and the night is still young, 2 hours after the fight its 11pm and everyone is dancing to music, Yuna is dancing with Tidus as if they didn't fight at all, but Tidus can't get it off his mind…_

Yuna: -_still dancing_- What is the matter Tidus? It looks like something is on your mind.

Tidus: Its nothing.

_Tidus looks over at Gippal dancing with Rikku, he didn't notice him come back to the party, Gippal and Tidus have been good friends for the past year. Tidus feels like he can tell him most things. Wakka and Lulu walk over to Tidus and Yuna._

Wakka: Hay Man! Sorry me and Lulu have to leave the party so early, but the babysitter called who is minding Vendina and said that she can't get him to sleep. So we have to ok man?

Tidus: No problem.

Wakka: -_Hugs Yuna and Tidus together_- Thanks! Seeya!

_Wakka and lulu walk out, Lulu gives Tidus a dirty look just before leaving._

Tidus: Yuna you wouldn't mind me going over to Gippal for a minute I want to tell him something?

Yuna: That's ok; I'll just talk to some of the guests.

_Tidus walks over to Gippal dancing with Rikku._

Tidus: Hi Gippal can I talk to you in private?

Gippal: Ya no prob. -_Turns to Rikku_-you don't mind?

Rikku: no that's fine - _Rikku looks like she's lost in his eyes_-

_Tidus and Gippal walk into the hallway where no-one is_

Gippal: Rikku so likes me rite?

Tidus: Ya totally.

Gippal: So what do you want that's so hush-hush?

Tidus: Well um… it's hard to say-

Gippal: -_Backs away_- Um are you coming on to me? -_Laughs_-

Tidus: No! – _Laughs- _It's about Yuna…

Gippal: Oh trouble in paradise?

Tidus: Well um when you were gone… I and Yuna had a fight.

Gippal: it doesn't look like it…

_Tidus explains to Gippal what happened. Rikku and Yuna walk over to the door, to overhear what they were saying…_

Rikku whispers: Let's hear what the boys are saying…

Yuna whispers: Ya… oh I feel so sneaky.

_Tidus is finished telling Gippal about the fight. They don't notice that Yuna and Rikku are watching._

Rikku whispers: why are they talking about your fight?

Yuna whispers: I don't know, lets find out. Now be quiet!

Gippal: so what are you getting to?

Tidus: ok here is the Truth… - _takes a deep breath _– … ok here I go… when I heard what Yuna and Lulu were talking about… I was thinking about how happy she would be if…

Gippal: if what?

Tidus: Well we have been fighting a lot lately about me and how I could fade at any minute… I think that every single day I'm here, it hurts her more thinking "is this the day he fades?" I think that she is waiting for me to fade so she doesn't hurt anymore; I know she loves me… but that's the love that's hurting her… I was thinking if I just left, she wouldn't hurt anymore-

Gippal: Wait! So you're leaving her?

Tidus: well I'm thinking about it… if I leave it well be one day of Pain than just the rest of her life wondering "will it be today" that kills her slowly.

Gippal: oh man that's heavy! … I don't know what to say…

Tidus: I just don't know myself, what to do?

_There's a silence Rikku looks over at Yuna. Tears running down her face like a small stream, that's not stopping. __Yuna can't believe what she's hearing, but its sounds so true to hear. She takes a few deep breaths to clam herself. Tidus notices that someone is watching, he can hear breathing he looks over to see Rikku and a crying Yuna standing next to the door to the hallway._

Tidus: Oh Yuna, did you hear everything?

Yuna: _Can't understand what she's saying because of her tears_

Tidus: Yuna Clam down

_He runs over to her and hugs her, her crying slows down._

Yuna: So are you leaving me?

Tidus: I'm sorry… I hurt you so much… but I love you too much to let you go… Yuna my love…

Yuna: If there was a way, we could make sure… if you were real. Everything would be grand but there's not… Every time I think about you leaving… Fading away… disappearing… I cry every night… your rite; it kills me slowly every day… _Cries _

Tidus: I know… _hold her tighter _… I know… Yuna I have to tell you something…

Yuna: ya? …

Tidus: This morning… when I woke up, I looked at my arms… it was just like 3 years ago on the airship… I ran to the big mirror… I could see rite through me… I closed my eyes for a few seconds, I looked at my refection, I was back to normal… then I heard a voice in my ear… it was the faith… he said "you have until midnight, and then you will disappear."

Yuna: So… you're disappearing…

Tidus: Yes, what time is it?

Gippal: Its 11:30pm.

Tidus: Thanks…

Yuna: So… you're gone in a half hour…

Tidus: yep

Yuna: Why… why didn't you tell me sooner?

Tidus: I didn't want you going through the whole day being sad…

Yuna: Tidus… you know I'll love you and always will, no other man will replace you… ever…

Tidus: But when I go Yuna, I want you to love again ok?

Yuna: That will be so hard… Tidus can I tell you something now?

Tidus: Ya… what is it?

_Yuna realest from the hug and took one step back, she looks at everyone, Gippal, Rikku and Tidus. She sniffles and wipes her eyes of the tears._

Yuna: I was going to tell everyone at the party later… but…

_Yuna takes a deep breath_

Yuna: I'm…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay I know, sad stuff, I wrote it and it even made me cry… to find out what Yuna is going to say find out in the last chapter '_ old Goodbyes and new Hello's' _****hoped you liked it as much as I like writing it.**

_**I will write the last chapter ASAP if I get good reviews! **_

**_If I don't get good reviews I'll write it whenever I like, could be a day, could be a month or it could be a year... Only messing, I'll write it ASAP promise!_**

_**Now get the reviews coming!** **Prepare to cry in the last chapter!-------------------**_


	3. Chapter 3: “Old Goodbyes

**_Chapter 3: "Old Goodbyes and new Hello's" By Jessica Devine_**

Yuna: I'm… I'm… Tidus all I want to say is… ok here it comes… -_takes a deep breath while one single tear falls down her face_- … I'm Pregnant!

_Silence… Tidus smiles very lightly, Gippal and Rikku are in shock they can't even speak. Yuna is looking at Tidus, her eyes a lil puffy from crying, staring into tidus's eyes waiting for Tidus's reaction, what he will say…_

Tidus: Great, Brilliant!

_He smile is wide, the sound of excitement in_ _his voice, like a child at Christmas._

Yuna: You're happy?

Tidus: Ya, I always wanted a child, how many months have you been pregnant?

Yuna: Two months, but I only found out this morning.

Rikku: Ah Yunie your going to be a mummy!

Yuna: Ya… _-she giggles-_

Tidus: Ya... too bad I won't ever be able to see it, to hold to it-

Yuna: Tidus?

Tidus: just thinking what to name it, you know I don't have much time left… how about… nah… Yuna you decide on the name… make it a nice one. –_Smiles-_

_Then everyone gasps at Tidus; He is already starting to fade._

Tidus: not now it's too soon, you said midnight!

_He stopped fading and came back to normal. _

Tidus: I have 20 minutes left, I going to the deck… just like old times… Yuna come with me. Rikku, Gippal can you stay down here and when the clock hits midnight, tell everyone I'm gone, ok.

_On the deck_.

Tidus: I love the breeze, don't you? The midnight sky, the stars and the moon. Everything. It's perfect. Only 15 minutes left…

Yuna: ya…

Tidus: what's the matter?

Yuna: It's just; you sound happy that you're fading again…

Tidus: No I'm sad that it's the end of me; all I'm saying is that the whole Spira is beautiful…

_Tidus takes in a deep breath and releases it. He looked over at Yuna, sad Yuna. But this time she wasn't crying. He looked at her, her short brown hair that he will never see again, her soft skin that he will never touch again, her warm hands he will never hold again, her eyes that he will never look in again and her lips that he will never kiss again, all after this night. Tidus bits his lip trying not to cry, but one single tear slips out. _

Tidus: Yuna…

_He runs over to her and hugs her for a few seconds, then kisses her for the last time; they both wished this moment would never end. He steps back after the kiss, his hands around her hip and her arms around his neck. He look's into her eyes for the last time._

_He starts to fade, its 5minutes to 12am, they didn't realize how long the kiss was. _

Yuna: So I guess this is goodbye…

Tidus: Ya…

_He tries to walk away to the edge of the deck so he could jump. Yuna stops him holding onto his clothes._

Yuna: I want to come with you! -_She cries-_

Tidus: Yuna, you know you can't. You have to have to baby. To keep on living, to keep on loving.

_Yuna bursts into tears. Holding onto his clothes tighter_

Yuna: But I'll never love anyone as much as you!

Tidus: You have my life in your hands this is the end of me. Yuna…I'll go so far and never return but don't worry. We will love again. Laugh again, we will cry again and we will dance again… together… I promise, Yuna… its much better off this way… its so much better off this way. Hear me Yuna for this is my last time, this is the truth… I'll miss you Yuna… I love you.

Yuna: Tidus if you want I'll keep on crying. I'll miss you; I'll miss you so much…

_Yuna releases him and he takes a step back, pyerflys are pouring from him every second he becomes less visible._

Yuna: I love you…

_All that's left of tidus is a shadow; his hand reaches for face but go's rite through her._

Yuna: I love you…

_Yuna falls to her knees crying._

_7 months later Yuna gave birth to a healthy baby boy who she named 'Tidus' after his father._

_**The end** _

_**Hoped you liked it!**_


End file.
